Imperial Force Order
by thewookieesroar
Summary: Emperor Skywalker and Empress Skywalker are making a new order that takes elements from the light and the dark to make the perfect force user. Sith and Jedi attack the members of this orders and it is turned into a three way war.
1. A New Order

**This is not the Darth Maul project. This is a different one. Enjoy! **** BTW BEF and AEF is our dating system.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

*Flashback*

"Come away with me… Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can!" Padme said.

"Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic… I am more powerful than the chancellor. I. I can overthrow him! And together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be!" Anakin said.

"Together?" Padme asked.

"Yes! Husband and wife." Anakin said.

"Then we should get back to Coruscant. To rule our Republic!" Padme said.

"PADME NO!" Obi-Wan said coming out of hiding.

"OBI-WAN? DID YOU SNEAK ABOARD MY SHIP?!" Padme yelled in rage.

"I had to do what was necessary." Obi-Wan said.

"I will take you and your precious order down!" Anakin yelled.

"Ok. Sith Lord!" Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan lunged at Anakin and they started dueling. Anakin blocked every one of Obi-Wan's attacks with ease. Obi-Wan kicked Anakin and Anakin fell. Anakin watched Obi-Wan raise his lightsaber only for him to be shot.

"Thank you my love." Anakin said to Padme.

"We need to get to Polis Massa." Padme said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

She looked at the twins she had birthed. Luke and Leia were beautiful.

"We must overthrow the Chancellor." Anakin said.

"Yes we must make that a priority. Who will watch the kids?" Padme asked.

"3PO." Anakin said.

"Ok." Padme said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin stood next to the Chancellor with Padme.

"Vader, Senator Amidala. What do you want?" Palpatine said.

Anakin force choked Palpatine and stood watching him die.

"WHY?!" Palpatine said.

"Because I am more powerful than you. I am neither a Sith nor a Jedi." Anakin said choking Palpatine. He ignited his lightsaber and stabbed the man in the chest.

"Ok that settles things." Anakin said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Citizens of the Galaxy. Palpatine was a Sith Lord. When the Jedi found that out they tried to take control of the Republic which Emperor Skywalker here exterminated both. Only a few Jedi remain and if you see one you are to report its location to the Clone Troopers. We are now The Galactic Empire. You have all the rights of the Republic besides the right to vote. He is Emperor Skywalker and I'm Empress Skywalker. We are your rulers so respect us and you will have a happy life. Your Emperor is neither a Jedi or a Sith." Padme said.

The Senate roared with applause and cheered on their new rulers. Some weren't happy and Padme would keep an eye on them. Those unhappy were Mon Mothma and her old friend Bail Organa,

*flashback ended*

Padme thought about the first few days of her empire and thought about how naming her son, Prince Luke Cliegg Skywalker of Coruscant, Governor of the Outer Rim would benefit the empire. Luke had constructed his lightsaber and was done with training. Leia, Princess Leia Naberrie Amidala Skywalker, Queen of Naboo and Governor of the Mid-Rim, had to finish her last week of lightsaber class and then she, like her brother, would be an Imperial Knight.

"You summoned me Mom?" Luke said.

"Luke. You are hereby and forever until your descent to the throne, Governor of the Outer Rim." Padme said.

"Jedi are most likely hiding there and we need to take them down. It's a big responsibility that I think you can handle." Anakin said to his son.

"When do I leave?" Luke asked.

"You operate from here on Coruscant my son. You don't need to leave." Anakin said.

"Good because even though I'm nineteen I don't know if I can live on my own." Luke said.

"I know. That is why you are staying here." Padme said.

"Practice your lightsaber skills and your flips. I programed a proxy to look like the legendary Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are to battle him and tell me when you defeat the holo image." Anakin said.

"I will." Luke said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Luke was fighting the Proxy with the so called Kenobi. He had heard his mother and father talk about Kenobi but figured that he was an ancient Jedi that he didn't know. He didn't need to know him. He was heir to the throne and nothing could change that. He sliced the droid in half and walked away. He walked down to the Imperial Archives and looked at who he was fighting.

"What can I help you with Prince Skywalker? The librarian said.

"I want to know more about an Obi-Wan Kenobi." Luke said.

"Ok." The librarian went to a computer and pulled up his file.

"Thank you." Luke said.

"My pleasure your majesty." The librarian said.

"Born 38 BEF, Obi-Wan Kenobi was born on Stewjon and brought to the temple as a baby. He trained under Master Qui-Gon Jinn until his death at the hands of Darth Maul during the Naboo Crisis in 13 BEF. During that trip they met a slave from Tatooine whom accompanied them everywhere his name was Anakin Skywalker and he was thought to be The Chosen One. Obi-Wan Kenobi took Anakin Skywalker as his Padawan. During the Clone Wars (3 BEF-0B BEF) the two Jedi went on many missions together which included Skywalker's Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Obi-Wan along with his former Padawan were heroes of the Clone Wars. In 0 BEF Anakin turned to the dark side briefly and killed most if not all of the Jedi, Obi-Wan engaged Anakin Skywalker on Mustafar and almost killed him when Senator Padme Amidala shot him, he was not confirmed dead but it is assumed he died on Mustafar of that gunshot in 0 BEF." Luke read aloud.

"Getting your history in?" Anakin said.

"Dad, you never told me this." Luke said amazed.

"Some things are better to learn yourself." Anakin said.

"So Obi-Wan was your master?" Luke said.

"Yes he was a good man. It was a shame I was forced to kill him." Anakin said.

"Why did you turn to the dark side?" Luke asked.

"The Jedi wouldn't allow Marriage and love." Anakin said.

"So are we Sith?" Luke asked.

"No, we are neither. I feel you must use your rage in battle but you need to be compassionate and kind to all people of the galaxy." Anakin said.

"So were both but neither?" Luke said.

"You catch on quick." Anakin said.

Luke smiled and was proud his father was proud of him.

"Now get back up to your room. I want to talk about something." Anakin said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin followed Luke through the door of his room and he sat down next to Leia and Padme who were already there.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Luke said.

"I want to found a Force Order. One where like I said. Love is allowed and you need to use your rage and hatred in battle but be kind to everyone in the galaxy. I would be Force Master which is ruler of the order and you two," he said pointing to Luke and Leia, "would be Force Lords, the people that would be on the Force Council. We would recruit Force Sensitives from around the galaxy. This is what the ranking system would look like." Anakin said showing them a piece of paper.

_Force Master _

_Force Lord_

_Force Knight_

_Force Apprentice_

_Force Initiate_

"Looks good. So do we have anyone else in this Force Order?" Leia asked.

"No. I want you guys to go on a recruitment expedition to find some possible Force Sensitives." Anakin said.

"Ok we will start at Alderaan, we can say hi to Bail Organa while we are there and tell him are desires, surely a man who puts in so many good ideas during senate meetings will help." Luke said.

"I just talked to him and he said he is doing well. He does want some visitors." Padme said.

"We will go to Alderaan immediately." Leia said.

"When you're there if you encounter a Jedi tell them you mean no harm and inform them of the Force Order." Anakin said.

"And if we encounter a baby or child." Leia asked.

"If they are orphaned put them aboard the ship and your mothers handmaidens will look after them. If they have parents give them these pamphlets, tell them they are welcome to visit there child whenever they wish." Anakin said.

"We will leave shortly." Leia said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Well this is my new project. I hope you all like it, please keep reviewing and give me ideas or anything you hope happens in this story! Thank you for the support! BTW I'm sorry for making Sidious's death dull…**


	2. Meeting an Old Friend

**Imperial Force Order chapter 2 is here! I'm excited for this story, I have thought long and hard for one whole study hall on what I want on this chapter and my idol on here ( .5851) nailed it. You will meet a fan favorite and catch up on what she is doing.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

She saw her people of interest. Luke and Leia Skywalker. She pulled up her hood and started following them. "We have a code 3 and 4 near Lenny's Lunch." She said into her mic.

"Ok. Let them in if they come to the palace. Don't let them see you. Take the back door." A man said at the other end.

"Rodger that." She said. The woman saw them get off in front of the palace and she opened the window and jumped out when they were near the back entrance. She snuck across the court yard and watched the man she was talking too, Bail Organa, greet the Prince and Princess. She got in close enough so she could hear.

"Greeting Prince Luke, Princess Leia. What brings you to Alderaan?" Bail asked.

"My father is starting a force order, one that takes elements from the light and the dark, such as love." Luke said.

"So I'm assuming you would like some force sensitives. I don't know if parents will want to part with their children." Bail said.

"They are allowed to visit their children whenever they want." Leia said.

"Really? Well I suppose that makes it better. I will gather the force sensitives and tell them they are to go to the royal ship." Bail said.

"What are you doing?" The female whispered to herself.

"Ahsoka! Come out here!" Bail said.

She jumped out of the bushes and landed near Bail right in front of the Prince and Princess.

"These guys mean no harm and are trying to restore the force and I think this is better than the Jedi." Bail said.

"Well if you insist. On one condition I will join you." Ahsoka said.

"And that is?" Leia said impatiently.

"If Lux Bonteri can move in with me!" Ahsoka said.

"First off I don't like your attitude!" Luke said to her.

"I knew your father before you were born. I was his best friend! HE LIKED ME BETTER THAN KENOBI SO DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Ahsoka yelled at him.

Luke was shocked she would talk to the prince of the empire like that but didn't say anything.

"You knew our father?" Leia asked.

"Yes I was his Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars." Ahsoka said.

"Ok, Lux may move in with you. Help Empress Padme's handmaidens take care of the children Bail is going to round up." Leia said.

"I can't wait to see Padme after all these years!" Ahsoka said excitedly.

"Ok we are off then." Luke said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka got off the ship and entered the Imperial Palace. It was beautiful and she couldn't imagine what the inside was like. She walked inside and observed there were paintings from Ancient Coruscant all over the place. She noticed there were statues of Anakin and Padme on the front steps.

"Would you like to see my mother now or look at more paintings?" Leia asked pointing to a room a few meters away.

"I think I would like to see Padme." Ahsoka said.

"Just a warning call her Empress Skywalker because she might not remember you and take her first name as an insult." Luke said walking her to an elevator.

"I will." Ahsoka said stepping into the elevator with Luke and Leia.

"What was our father like when he taught you?" Luke asked.

"He was kind, funny, and sarcastic. He had a droid named R2-D2 which he adored and he loved his Master Obi-Wan." Ahsoka said.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi was killed by my mother years ago at the start of the empire." Leia said.

"Interesting." Ahsoka said.

"You mentioned R2-D2?" Luke said.

"Yes R2 was everyone's best friend and always got the job done. He saved everyone's ass over the course of the Clone Wars." Ahsoka said.

"Now I understand why he loves that droid so much." Leia said.

"What were the Clone Wars like?" Luke asked.

"The Separatist forces were led by Darth Sidious from behind the curtains but the leader was Count Dooku or Darth Tyranus. The Droid General was a cyborg named General Grievous who wielded four lightsabers in his four arms." Ahsoka said.

"I could ask you questions all day and I'm surprised you're willing to talk about this horrible experience but we are approaching the throne room." Luke said.

The doors opened and Ahsoka saw a man in a dark cloak and a women in a dark cloak look at her.

"This is Ahsoka Tano. She claims to have been your apprentice during the Clone Wars conflict." Leia said.

"Snips?!" Anakin said.

"Hi Skyguy!" Ahsoka said.

Luke looked at Leia in disbelief at what she had just called his father. Nobody got away with that yet she did.

Padme ran up and hugged her.

"Hi Senat- I mean Empress Skywalker." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka it's so good to see you and please just call me Padme." Said Padme.

"So are you here to join the Force Order?" Anakin said.

"Yes. Your kids recruited me while I was protecting Bail Organa from Imperial Threats but now he is safe because he is on board and he says that he will do whatever he can to help this new order." Ahsoka said.

"Well that's one rebel off the list." Anakin said.

"We have gotten around seventy force sensitives from Alderaan and they are ready to be trained." Luke said.

"We need more Masters in this order." Leia said.

"I know where a few Jedi are. I could recruit them." Ahsoka said.

"Ok. Give them this datapad full of information." Anakin said.

"Ok I will." Ahsoka said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Next chapter Ahsoka will recruit some Jedi and we will get a glimpse into Luke's duties as Governor of the Outer Rim. I hope you like this series so far!**


	3. Discoveries

**Well change of plan. Ahsoka will go and find some Jedi in exile as they weren't hunted as intensely as the empire did. Luke will research more of the Clone Wars and Leia will go to the lower levels of the temple to retrieve Jedi artifacts.**

**Sorry this hadn't been released earlier. I've been on Clash of Clans and Instagram and stuff so yeah but writing is still something I find fun.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka landed on Shilli, her home world. She was on one of the islands of her world that was inhabited by a tribe called Shono. She had contacted Lux to move to the palace and he said that the Shilli government contacted him reporting a Jedi is in exile on Shilli.

She walked down the landing platform and smelled the air of Shilli. It was a refreshing smell and made her warm inside. She walked up to the gates of the tribe and stood before the guards waiting for them to acknowledge her.

"What is your name?" the guard asked. The guard looked to be in his mid-thirties and he had a strong body. The men in his tribe never wore shirts so she could see his six-pack and she could see why he was a guard at the front gates.

"Ahsoka Tano." She replied hoping she wouldn't be stabbed on the spot.

"What is your business?" he said silently telling the other guard to get ready for an attack.

"I am on Imperial business and am searching for a Jedi who we are looking to recruit to our cause." Ahsoka said hoping that would get her through.

"He lives in a hut on the outskirts of the island. You can take a speeder bike to get there." The guard said opening the doors to the village.

Ahsoka went through the gates and saw some Togrutan children playing kickball and screaming and laughing. She hoped on the speeder and rode through the village. She got on the speedway and got to the end of the island within minutes and turned right. She came upon an old hut that looked like it had rolled around in the swamps of Dagobah and landed here. She went up and knocked on the door and waited for an answer. She could sense a presence inside and she couldn't recognize it but it was strong with the force.

"Hello?" Said a man in a cloak.

"Hello. I am Jedi and now Imperial Knight Ahsoka Tano and I was told a Jedi lives here and I have to give him this." Ahsoka said holding up the datapad and smiling. She knew he was the Jedi she was just seeing if he was afraid or not.

"Rahm Kota. I lead a militia during the Clone Wars. Now what do you want?" Rahm said.

"Take this Datapad and read it for the answer." Ahsoka said.

Rahm took the datapad and read it for a good five minutes and then handed it back to Ahsoka: "A force order huh. Why should I join you?" Rahm asked.

"Because we are like the Jedi but we are more effective. Plus we aren't as blind in that we use the dark side but it is controlled to the point where we are more like Grey Jedi." Ahsoka said.

"I see. Where are we located?" Rahm asked.

"Coruscant. Are temple is near the Old Jedi Temple. We would have used the Jedi Temple but that is raided by looters and it's a tourist attraction." Ahsoka said.

"So persecution of the Jedi is over?" Rahm asked.

"Somewhat." Ahsoka said.

"Ok… Then I will join you." Rahm said.

"Good. The Emperor will be pleased." Ahsoka said.

"Let me pack my things and we will leave by sunset." Rahm said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Luke walked down to the library where he had made his past discoveries. He wanted to learn more about the Jedi and who they were. He logged on using his Prince VIP and got into old files. He looked at the Jedi council and saw a guy named Yoda. A little green lifeform that Luke couldn't identify. Last spotted was on Coruscant after his duel with Darth Sidious. As of now his death is unconfirmed but he is most likely still alive.

"Master Yoda?" The librarian asked seeing what he was doing.

"Yes I am researching the Clone Wars. I find it to be a very interesting topic." Luke said.

"Master Yoda was born Nine-Hundred years ago. He was grandmaster of the Jedi Order for years." The librarian said.

"That's interesting." Luke said.

"I will leave you to your business." The librarian said walking away.

Luke continued and clicked on a thing which had audio. He put on headphones and listened to what three Jedi Masters were saying. He recognized two, one was Yoda and the other was Obi-Wan.

"I don't trust the boy." One said.

"Anakin is trustworthy." Obi-Wan said.

"If trust is what you need, find it somewhere, you will." Yoda said.

"Why does he talk like that?" Luke asked himself.

"Master Windu what are you afraid he will do?" Obi-Wan said.

"I foresaw him destroying the Jedi. Him and his twin kids." The man said.

"Anakin is as good with ladies as a Hutt." Obi-Wan said laughing.

"You don't know that." The man said.

"Recording ended." The machine said.

"Awww man." Luke said taking off the headphones.

He looked around and noticed the time. He had a meeting and had to get up to his chambers.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Leia entered the doors of the lower levels. There was dust everywhere and it looked to be abandoned. She had a team of Clones with her and some workers to put the things she needed in a box and send them to the Imperial Temple.

She kept on walking until she found a light switch which miraculously worked. She saw what she was looking for. A whole box of lightsaber parts. She knew the kids would need to go to Illum and get there crystals, well according to her father at least.

"So we don't need the boxes." A man asked.

"No. They are already in boxes and don't need to be moved." Leia said.

"Ye ma'am." The worker said.

"I want all the boxes lifted up and sent to the Imperial Temple." Leia said.

"At once." The worker said signaling his men to help him pick up the boxes.

"Crasher," Leia said to the Clone, "I want you to help me search out the room for anything else."

"That won't be necessary!" said a female voice.

Leia saw a lightsaber ignite and saw a Mirialan Jedi spring up. Leia drew her Green lightsaber: "Stand down!" Leia said.

The Mirialan turned off her lightsaber and stood there.

"Who are you?" Leia asked.

"Jedi Knight Barriss Offee. Well more like prisoner but I disagreed with the order and now I want to make amends." She said.

"Perfect come with me. Crasher stay here and see to it the goods are sent to the Imperial Temple." Leia said.

Leia took Barriss to the lift where the hit the button and waited for the lift to reach ground level.

"So are you a Jedi? Has the order been restored?" Barriss asked.

"No actually. I am an Imperial Knight. We are a group of Jedi like people but we use a controlled version of the dark side. We aren't as blind and lazy as the Jedi were during the Clone Wars." Leia said.

"I agree with you. The Clone Wars Jedi were failures, I was one of them." Barriss said.

The elevator door opened and the two Jedi walked out. Immediately the Clones started looking and she could see them holding their weapons and could feel the unease in them.

"Do you feel their anger?" Barriss asked.

"Yes. Why?" Leia asked.

"They're angry at me because I bombed the temple and killed some of their brothers. I am a criminal looking for redemption. That is why I was in the temple, I was protecting the future of the force." Barriss asked.

"You did well then." Leia asked.

"Thank you." Barriss said.

The two girls walked over to a man in a black cloak and stopped in front of him. She couldn't recognize him but remembered the force signature.

"Father this is Jedi Knight Barriss Offee." Leia said.

"Barriss? Is that you?" Anakin asked.

"Yes Master Skywalker and I'm deeply sorry for making Ahsoka leave the order and I know you probably haven't seen her in forever and-." Barriss was interrupted by Anakin.

"Barriss its ok. Leia found Ahsoka the other day and I forgive you." Anakin said.

"I shouldn't be forgiven… Wait did you say Ahsoka was here?" Barriss asked.

"Yes I did." Anakin said.

"I must make amends. Can you tell me when she gets back?" Barriss asked.

"I will do that." Anakin said knowing how important this would be to both Ahsoka and Barriss.

"Thank you Master Skywalker…. Is that what you want me to call you?" Barriss asked.

"We'll work that out later." Anakin said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Well that is done and tell me if I was descriptive enough. I am making it my goal to be more descriptive because someone complained on my re-writes of the prequels I wasn't descriptive enough so I am working on that. I sneak peek of Chapter 4 will be on my Instagram thewookieesroar soon.**


	4. Mending Friendships

**In Chapter 4 Barriss will try to mend her friendship with Ahsoka. Anakin will hold the first meeting and Ahsoka and Barriss will set off on their mission.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka walked off the platform of the ship followed by Rahm Kota. She walked over to Anakin and stood there waiting for Rahm Kota to catch up.

"Rahm. This is Emperor Anakin Skywalker but you can just call him Master Skywalker." Ahsoka said.

"Anakin Skywalker. You were the leader of the 501st legion. I lead a militia so I can't think how I know that… Maybe I saw you on the holonet once…" Rahm said.

"I've heard of you. You were a rogue going around the galaxy. I'm happy you were willing to join us." Anakin said.

"Now can I get a tour of this place?" Rahm asked.

"Yes you may." Anakin said.

Ahsoka watched the two walk off and she started back to her quarters when she felt a presence she hadn't felt since her time with the order. It wasn't a threat, it was more of a neutral. She looked over and saw a Mirialan about her age standing there.

"Ahsoka." The Mirialan said.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka said confused.

"Barriss Offee. Don't you remember me?" She said.

"I remember your force presence but don't remember you." Ahsoka said.

"I was your best friend and…. The one who framed you." She said.

"Oh… Right…" Ahsoka said with a hint of hostility.

"Ahsoka… I'm very sorry for what I did to you and I kind of wished they executed me but they didn't and when the order was executed I escaped hoping to make amends with you…" Barriss said.

"I would have been killed like all the other Jedi but to be dishonored and make me feel insecure in trust! I was already insecure about who I could trust and you tossed me over the cliff with what you did! The scar is there and will always be there!" Ahsoka said.

Barriss walked away and started crying. She couldn't believe Ahsoka didn't remember her and to be mad at her was reasonable but she didn't even give her a second chance. She walked to her room which was close by and slammed the door. She jumped onto her bed and cried until she could cry no more and she started moaning. She heard a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY." She said crying.

"It's Master Skywalker. Let me in." the voice said.

She opened the door and let Anakin in.

"I'm guessing it didn't go very well." Anakin said.

"Yeah. It was the exact opposite of what I thought would happen. I thought you were going to be mad and Ahsoka would forgive… It didn't go that way." Barriss said.

"In the later years I have learned to let things go. You made a mistake, but you were young and didn't know any better. Ahsoka is young, and will learn to forgive soon but right now she doesn't know how to forgive." Anakin said trying to comfort her.

"I still want to gain her trust though." Barriss said.

"I have an idea that just might work." Anakin said to Barriss.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Our first meeting of the Imperial Force Order will begin now. Ahsoka, Barriss, Rahm, Luke, and Leia. You are the new council members of this order. I have a few things we must talk about before we get down to business." Anakin said.

"Oh great another lecture." Ahsoka said to herself quietly.

"You are all known as Force Lords. Your rank inside the order is Force Lord. You each will take on an apprentice soon given your high level." Anakin said.

"When exactly do we choose our apprentice?" Leia asked.

"A week until our first group of kids have graduated from Initiates. They are being taught by droids the basics, it is your job to not only complete the training but make their basic skills better." Anakin said.

"Will we be continuing to look for Jedi?" Rahm asked.

"Yes. I heard a really powerful Jedi is somewhere in the Outer Rim. I'm tasking Ahsoka and Barriss to catch him or her." Anakin said.

Ahsoka glared at Barriss and didn't say anything.

"Clone Intelligence has given us this information and if you find this Jedi you will try to recruit him or her." Anakin said.

"Yes master." Barriss said.

"Now I would also like to announce that I am no longer going to lead the empire. That is Empress Skywalker's job now, I'm devoting my full attention to this order." Anakin said.

"That's good to hear. I was worrying about your mental health if you had to control an empire and an order." Rahm said.

Ahsoka and Barriss started laughing and Ahsoka noticed this and thought maybe Barriss was a better person but they still wouldn't smile at each other.

"I assure you Rahm that my mental health is just fine." Anakin said.

"Master when are we going to get our clone divisions?" Ahsoka asked.

"After your mission." Anakin said.

"Awwww…." Ahsoka moaned.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka and Barriss got into the cockpit of their ship and begun preparations to take off. They checked the fuel and all the ships needs and then took off.

"Where do we want to go first?" Barriss asked Ahsoka hoping she would at least talk to her for the mission.

"I don't know you decide from this list." Ahsoka said handing her a list of planets in the outer rim.

"Star, star, pick a star, just don't pick one way too far." Barriss said.

"Tatooine." Ahsoka said putting in the coordinates.

"Damnit hand I said not to far!" Barriss said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**That's all for today folks. I am done and chapter 5 is on its way. I have another story planned and just so everyone knows I think I am going to take a break from Remnants of the Sith. I will just post my story I'm thinking of soon and rotate the two stories on a regular bases. I think my new story will be fun for everyone.**


	5. Risks come with Rewards

**Imperial Force Order chapter 5! Today we will focus on the Ahsoka-Barriss mission to Tatooine. I may add some more things but we will see.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

"We are entering the atmosphere." Ahsoka said to Barriss without looking at her.

They landed in the sand near a canyon. A sign said Beggar's Canyon and they went into it. It was dark outside but the moon lit up the canyon well but it was still eerie.

"Ahsoka?" Barriss said waiting for her to acknowledge her existence.

"What Barriss." Ahsoka said deciding they might as well talk to get through this canyon.

"I feel it is in the best interest of the order if we become friends again." Barriss said deciding she should just be upfront about her desire.

"Listen Barriss. I'll give you one chance to make up for it. If you fail, I'm afraid we can only be co-workers." Ahsoka said.

"I will not fail Ahsoka." Barriss said.

"We'll see." Ahsoka said unconfidently.

They kept walking towards the moon where the canyon was bound to stop. Barriss felt a presence of multiple beings and stopped.

"Barriss lets move." Ahsoka said noticing Barriss had stopped.

"I feel…" Barriss began.

"Harrr har har har." Cried a being.

Rough hands came down and took Ahsoka as Barriss jumped out of the way. Blaster bolts came Barriss's way and she deflected them and stepped backward and fell down a hill. She saw black.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Barriss awoke and noticed it was sunny. She got up and stretched.

"Ahsoka?!" Barriss said noticing Ahsoka was gone.

"Tuskens took her." A mid-twenties man said poking his head up from behind a rock.

"Who are you?" Barriss asked.

"The name is Biggs Darklighter. I am a local around here and I came here to hunt wamp rats. You can tell by the footprints there was an attack." He said.

"Oh. Do you know where they live?" Barriss asked.

"Yes I do. I can take you'd there if you like." Biggs said.

"That'd be great thanks." Barriss said.

"You might need a blaster though. Here's an extra." Biggs said offering her the blaster.

"I don't need it." Barriss said waving it away.

"What are you some kind of Jedi or something." Biggs said laughing.

"Well…." Barriss said.

"Oh never mind. Let's get going." Biggs said.

They rode the speeder and stopped behind a boulder. It had a sandy color given it was Tatooine

"This is where they are. The prisoner camp is over this rock." Biggs said.

"Let me go first." Barriss said starting to walk.

"No I got-." Biggs began.

"Let me go!" Barriss said in a stern voice.

"Well if you insist." Biggs said.

They walked around the boulder and Barriss saw Ahsoka on the other side of the yard. She must have been beaten brutally but she was still alive.

"We want the Togruta." Barriss said to Biggs.

"Gotcha." Biggs said.

"Haaaar har har har!" A Tusken Raider cried.

Blaster bolts came there way and Barriss ignited her lightsaber. As her blades ignited Biggs eyes got wide.

"You really are a Jedi." Biggs said.

"I fought in The Clone Wars too so watch out." Barriss said.

Biggs shot a few Tuskens in the head and Barriss cut down the others. She woke Ahsoka up who was shaken and she carried her on her shoulders.

"Biggs start the speeder!" Barriss yelled.

They ran to the speeder and got in. They zoomed away and went through the dirt.

"Barriss? What happened?" Ahsoka said as she woke up.

"You were attacked by Tusken Raiders and we saved you and were riding to his farm I guess." Barriss said.

"No. We are going to a wizard who is a good healer." Biggs said.

"A wizard huh…." Ahsoka said in disbelief at what she was hearing.

They stopped beside a hut and Biggs knocked on the door. Ahsoka and Barriss felt a ripple in the force but nothing extreme.

"Who is there?" An old man said.

"We have a Togrutan who was brutally beaten by Tuskens earlier today. She needs help." Biggs said.

"I see. Bring her in." the man said.'

They carried Ahsoka inside. Ahsoka looked at her body and noticed she was cut up pretty bad. She looked like she barely survived a battle with grievous.

"You look like someone I knew." The man said.

"Did she fight in the Clone Wars too?" Ahsoka asked.

"What? Ahsoka? Is that you?" the man asked.

"I'm sorry I don't know who you are." Ahsoka said.

"Remember a certain someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi?" the man said. 

"Obi-Wan?!" Ahsoka said.

"Wait so your name isn't Ben?" Biggs said.

"No it was a fake name to hide from the empire. After Empress Amidala shot me I had to heal from my wounds so I chose Tatooine because Ana- I mean Emperor Skywalker hated this place and would never come here himself." Obi-Wan said.

"I thought you were shot by Padme and died on Mustafar. How are you still alive?" Ahsoka asked.

"I healed myself and she hit me in shoulder so it was easy to heal but I did get some cybernetic replacements from a certain someone and I'm as fast as I was in the Clone Wars but I don't have a real right shoulder anymore." Obi-Wan said answering Ahsoka's questions.

"Take this datapad and read it." Ahsoka said motioning to Barriss to give him the datapad.

After reading it for a few minutes he gave it back to Barriss and frowned. Ahsoka could feel the disappointment within him.

"I'm sorry girls but I will not join you." Obi-Wan said.

"Why not? It is perfect and is just like the Jedi but better!" Ahsoka said.

"Nothing is better than the Jedi and I suggest you leave. Your wounds are healed and you have no business here!" Obi-Wan said.

"I was instructed to kill if a Jedi said no but since you're my friend I won't!" Ahsoka said leaving the house.

Ahsoka called the ship to her with a button on her arm band and it landed a few minutes later. She got on board with Barriss and left.

"I'm sorry Ben that I lead them here. I didn't know they were Imperials." Biggs said.

"It's fine Biggs. Now get home before a sandstorm hits. I am leaving for Dagobah, farewell my friend, Biggs Darklighter." Obi-Wan said.

"Bye Obi-Wan. Maybe I'll see you again sometime." Biggs said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well Barriss! I think you proved to me that we can be friends again." Ahsoka said giving her friend an unexpected hug.

"Really? Thank you so much Ahsoka for giving me the chance that I may not have deserved." Barriss said.

"Now never think of the bombing again." Ahsoka said.

"What bombing? IS everyone ok?!" Barriss joked.

"Good job!" Ahsoka said as she laughed herself out of the pilot's seat.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**What do you think? I always wanted Obi-Wan to somehow be alive and a few people caught on to that. Praxeum chapter 2 is next and we will get a glimpse into what Obi-Wan is doing next chapter.**


	6. The True Jedi

**Ok this chapter we will get a glimpse into what Obi-Wan did at Dagobah. I think this is an important chapter to the story and you will see why.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka got of the ramp and walked up to Anakin. She stopped in front of him and noticed he was observing Ahsoka's cuts.

"Did you go to Tatooine?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. I was-." Ahsoka began.

"Attacked by Sand People? Yes I know. Exactly like the cuts my mother had after she was beaten by them. She died in my arms. Now if I'm correct Barriss saved you given she has no cuts." Anakin said.

"Yes master." Ahsoka said.

"And you are friends again?" Anakin asked.

"Yes master." Ahsoka said.

"Good." Anakin said.

"Master I have to tell you something." Ahsoka said.

"Not now snips. We are going to have a council meeting." Anakin said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They walked into the room and sat down. Ahsoka looked around at all the other Force Lords.

"Ok we are here to choose our-." Anakin began

He was interrupted by the council holonet ringing.

"It has Republic VIP. We should answer it." Rahm said.

Anakin answered it.

"Hello old friend." Obi-Wan said making Anakin jump.

"Obi-Wan?! Is that you?" Anakin said scared by the familiar force presence.

"Yes old Padawan." Obi-Wan said.

"I thought you died after Padme shot you?" Anakin said in disbelief.

"Clumsy, blasters are hmm. A Jedi he is, hmm." Master Yoda said walking onto the screen.

"Oh so you two are going to take my order down." Anakin said with a laugh.

"Well I'll have you informed that we have Master Yoda, Myself, Shaak Ti, Luminara, and Maris Brood." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh I'm scared now." Anakin said.

"Mind you Skywalker. Someday you could be at our feet!" Luminara said.

"Same with you." Anakin said.

"It is here we declare the rebirth of the Jedi Order. I declare our state. The True Jedi!" Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah well we are the true force users!" Ahsoka said.

"So be it then." Anakin said turning of the holonet ending the call.

"So what are we to do about this?" Luke asked.

"Luke. I want you to tell put out a mass call that if anyone can capture a force user there will be a 1,000,000 credit reward for them alive and 100,000 reward for them dead." Anakin said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Citizens of not only the Outer Rim, but the galaxy. Your empire is being threatened by a Jedi Cult. They are seeking blood and want to dismantle the empire for a Jedi controlled galaxy. Life in the galaxy is better without the Republic. Some say there is the loss of freedom. That is only the freedom of speech. Empress Amidala has repealed that law. You can now talk shit about us and get away with it. Like I said, life with the Republic was bad. They were self-centered and had no clear focus or desires. They didn't pay attention to the outer rim that has many resources and trades frequently with the empire. Now I call on you, the citizens of the Empire to help us out. If you capture a force user the Empire will give you a 1,000,000 credit reward for them alive. A 500,000 credit for them dead. If you capture a Jedi by the name of Luminara Unduli, Shaak Ti, or Maris Brood. Will give you a 5,000,000 credit reward for them dead and 10,000,000 for alive. If you capture a Jedi by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi or his fake name Ben Kenobi we will give you 50,000,000 credit but he has to be alive. If you kill Master Yoda we will give you 100,000 credits and if you capture him alive we will give you 1,000,000,000 credits. Places to look are Dagobah and Tatooine. Now I'd start hunting if I were you. This is a good business." Luke said finishing his speech.

"One billion for Master Yoda alive. That's a good bargain." Anakin said proud of his son.

"I thought it was necessary for the capture of one of the greatest." Luke said.

"It is. To get Master Yoda alive would be a big step forward." Anakin said.

"So what is our plan for now?" Luke asked.

"We will be assigning Apprentices and getting your own Clone units. I talked to Rahm and he agreed to use Clones as long as they were brand new ones and customized to his liking so he is off to Kamino and his Clones should be ready in a week but in the mean time I am assigning Clone divisions to everyone. Although first let's go upstairs to choose our apprentices." Anakin said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They walked into a chamber where everyone was. There was a group of kids who were there.

"I have chosen the six kids that you all may choose from. They are all humans because they have come from Alderaan. From left to right. Samantha, Pooja, Gavin, Jack, Sala, and Jacen. Let us talk about who we want to train. Kids, go outside and read up on the history of the force." Anakin said.

As they walked out the Lords sat in their chairs and started talking.

"Ok so let me tell you guys that they are pretty bright. Also Pooja shall be Rahm's apprentice because she has a distrust in Clone's too." Anakin said.

"Ok. Master I think I like Samantha." Leia said.

"She is a good fit for you. Anybody else want Samantha?" Anakin asked.

"No I don't think so." Luke said after the silence lasted a few seconds.

"Ok Leia you can go out and speak to her." Anakin said.

"Gavin? Who wants Gavin?" Anakin asked.

"I will take him Master." Luke said.

"Go on then."

"Master… I would like to take on Sala." Ahsoka said.

"I'll take Jack and I guess you'll take on Jacen Master Skywalker?" Barriss asked.

"That is correct Barriss." Anakin said.

Anakin walked out to where everyone was. Barriss pointed at him and Jacen walked over to him.

"Hello Master Skywalker." Jacen said.

"Hello Jacen," Anakin said. He raised his voice, "everyone go to your quarters. We will decide Clone divisions tomorrow."

0-0-0-0-0-0

**What do you think of that? I just wanted to set up the Jedi Order again. They won't exactly be a threat to the empires operations. We won't see a war soon or anything. We will just see an encounter between Jedi and Imperial Lords.**


	7. Clone Squads

**An encounter with a Jedi will happen this chapter as well as a peek into Ahsoka training her apprentice. We will also get Clone Troopers assigned to everyone. I am so thankful for everyone's support on this story!**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Luke and Gavin were walking around Felucia's forests. There had been a pirate attack the other day and locals say one was wielding a lightsaber so Luke and his apprentice took this mission. The Turquoise trees were beautiful and the planet was filled with unique life.

"Master, what are we looking for?" Gavin said impatiently.

"Patience Gavin. Does the criminal come to you or do you have to go to the criminal?" Luke asked speaking in a wise way his father would do.

"I guess you have to go to him." Gavin guessed.

"Correct. Keep your eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary." Luke said.

Gavin looked at the trees and saw a really pretty pink tree and looked it over. He gazed at the bottom and then he noticed something.

"Master?" Gavin said.

"Yes Gavin?" Luke asked.

"There's a speeder bike parked right on the side of the road." Gavin said pointing to where the speeder bike was located.

"Good work Gavin!" Luke said.

"What are we going to do with it?" Gavin asked.

Luke ignited his lightsaber and deflected a blaster bolt coming to his head. Gavin ignited his lightsaber and stretched out with the force, clearing his mind to find the attacker.

"He is in the pink tree!" Gavin said.

Luke pulled out a stun gun and stunned the man. He ran into the forest and caught the sniper as he fell.

"Why did you save him?" Gavin said confused.

"I want answers to where the base is," Luke said propping him up against a tree and tying him to the tree, "watch my back!" Luke said as he waited for the man to wake up.

Gavin ignited his lightsaber and stood there stretching out in the force to any anger directed at him and his master. All he could sense was his Master and the man that shot at them.

The man awoke and struggled but couldn't break free. He sat there and looked down at the ground gasping for air.

"Where is your base?" Luke said.

"Why should I tell you?" The pirate said.

"Because I said so!" Luke said punching him in the face twice.

"I would rather die! The empire does no good out here!" The pirate said.

"Perhaps you need to be taught a lesson." Luke outstretched his hands and zapped the pirate with force lightning for a few seconds before stopping. He restarted and stopped when the pirate held up his hands.

"Stop! Please I will tell you!" The pirate said moaning.

"Where is it." Luke said through his teeth.

"Northside, by the bay." The pirate said.

"Ok Gavin let's go." Luke said leaving the man with some food and water.

"Aren't you going to free me?" The Pirate said.

"I gave you enough to survive a week. Someone is bound to come back." Luke said reassuring the pirate.

"Damn Imperials!" The Pirate said cursing in his native language.

The two grabbed the Speeder and rode to the north side of the planet. They saw parked it in the forest and peeked at the base. Luke pulled out some pieces from his utility pouch.

"What are you doing?" Gavin asked.

"Assembling a sniper rifle." Luke said.

In a matter of minutes he had it assembled. He aimed down the scope and shot at a pirate at an outdoor bar. He shot all the pirates outside leaving no survivors.

"Nice shots." Gavin said impressed with his master.

They walked to the front door, Luke nodded at Gavin and he started cutting a hole in the door when he force threw Gavin to the side and jumped out of the way. The door burst open and a Female Zabrak came through the door. Luke recognized her as Maris Brood.

"A Jedi. Nice of you to stop by." Luke said.

"Anytime Imperial Minion." Maris said laughing to herself.

Luke charged swinging at her blade. Gavin proceeded to swing at her legs but he was hit by her kick and he was sent flying. Luke noticed that and used his rage and crushed her lightsaber, almost like he was trying to break the blade. He spun and kicked her so hard she flew fifty feet back and hit a wall. A ship came in and a Jedi popped out. He ignited his blade and deflected Luke's stun gun. He deactivated his blade, picked up Maris and jumped back into the ship that flew off. Luke deactivated his lightsaber as he watched them fly off.

Gavin sat there laying on the ground. He woke up to his master leaning over him.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Gavin said as Luke helped him up.

"Come we must go into the base." Luke said motioning him to follow.

Gavin started walking and followed Luke through the door. They ignited there lightsabers and cut a hole in the door. They were in the command center.

"On the orders of the Empire everybody freeze!" Luke shouted.

Imperial Troops ran into the room and arrested the pirates. They were escorted out of the base onto an Imperial Gunship.

"Master… My head hurts." Gavin said.

"How many fingers do you see?" Luke said holding up two fingers.

"Three?" Gavin said confused at what he was doing.

"You have a concussion. TROOPERS!" Luke said yelling to the other troops on the gunship.

"Yes sir." The Clone said.

"Escort him to the medical bay once we get to the cruiser." Luke ordered.

"Yes sir!" The Clone said.

They got onboard and were met by Admiral Yularen.

"Admiral." Luke greeted.

"Your father would like a status update." Admiral Yularen said.

"Gavin suffered an undisclosed head injury, no casualties. We encountered Jedi Knight Maris Brood at the pirate base but she escaped with help of Obi-Wan Kenobi and reinforcements. We took eight prisoners from their command base." Luke said summing up the mission.

"I will deliver it right away." Admiral Yularen said.

By this time Luke was on the bridge and he watched as the cruiser went into hyperspace on route to Coruscant.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sala deflected the blaster bolts with ease. Two droids wasn't enough. She turned on three more.

"You will encounter many enemies. You cannot be afraid to confront them. Deflect them towards the target over there!" Ahsoka said to her apprentice.

"This is boring!" Sala said deflecting everything.

"Then you will duel me." Ahsoka said igniting her two White Lightsabers.

"Easy." Sala said confident that Ahsoka, her master, was nothing special.

Sala lunged at Ahsoka's head and changed direction to her feet. Ahsoka blocked with ease. Ahsoka went on the offensive and hit Sala's blade and knocked it out of her hand. She hit her in the stomach. It was a training blade but it still hurt a little.

"Ow!" Sala said as if she had burned herself on an oven by accident.

"I don't know how easy the competition was in training but if you think you can beat everyone you are going to lose. I'm not even the best this order has. Master Skywalker could swing his lightsaber once and defeat you." Ahsoka said.

"I understand Master." Sala said ashamed of her arrogance.

"Now come on. Let's go to Dexter's and get something to eat." Ahsoka said brightening Sala's mood.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin walked out of the room with General Rex. He brought along some new clone commandos with him. They had improved Jetpacks, Missile launchers on their wrist as well as a flamethrower on the other wrist. They had all sorts of modifications.

"Alright everyone. Today you will be choosing your Clone Squadron. Once you have chosen them you may help customize their armor to better help your squad bond. I will introduce your squad commanders and then you can choose your squad and go into the room with a HoloArtist that will customize their gear for you." Anakin said.

"Understood Master." Ahsoka said.

"This is Commander Crusher. Commander of A Squad. They consist of ten members and are all here." Anakin said pointing to a squad way to his left.

"Hello Generals." Crusher said.

"The next one is Commander Boomer. Leader of B Squad. May I also mention that the letter has nothing to do with their skill. We just put them together and gave them a letter." Anakin said.

"I look forward to serving the empire." Boomer said.

"The next one is Commander Spike. Leader of C Squad." Anakin said.

"Good day Generals." Spike said.

"Next up is Shadow with D Squad." Anakin said pointing to Shadow.

"I look forward to punishing Jedi." Shadow said.

"Last up we have Commander Flanker with E Squad." Anakin said.

"Hello." Flanker said.

"Now go into the room and choose your squads." Anakin said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A while later a Holo Image appeared of where each squad would go and who their commander is.

_Squad A_

_Jedi: Luke Skywalker_

_Room: 111_

_Squad B_

_Jedi: Barriss Offee_

_Room: 147_

_Squad C_

_Jedi: Leia Skywalker_

_Room: 112_

_Squad D_

_Jedi: Ahsoka Tano_

_Room: 197_

_Squad E_

_Jedi: Rahm Kota_

_Room: 176_

0-0-0-0-0-0

The Squads walked out. Luke had his Clones customized with all their hand prints running down the arm and "No Jedi Allowed" Symbol on their stomach. Leia had hers customized with the Naboo Royalty symbol and green lines going down there armor. Barriss had hers a light green with the dots on a Mirialan on its helmet's chin part. She had an Imperial Symbol put on their shoulders. Ahsoka had her head symbol put on their armor and had an Orange stripe going across their stomach. Rahm had his with all camouflage.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! This was sort of a clean-up chapter. Next on will be better.**


	8. Sith Involvement

**I am not going to be giving anything away for this chapter. This will be a good chapter and you will enjoy it.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka went to the underworlds of Coruscant looking for a killer of a clone. All they could say was the person had a red lightsaber. Ahsoka was walking down by a warehouse. So far she hadn't come up with anything.

Something suddenly crashed in the warehouse. Ahsoka ran in and drew her lightsabers. She sensed a figure, it was almost like a signature that was updated but very close to one she felt during the Clone Wars. She sensed nothing.

"Skywalkers pet? I see you've shown up." Said a voice laughing.

"I wouldn't say pet I would more say hero." She said amused at the fact people remembered that slur.

"Remember me?" The figure said jumping down from the upper part of the warehouse. Her cloak could be heard threw the wind. She ignited both lightsabers and stood there.

"Ventress!" Ahsoka said. She had a feeling it was her but her voice was so different it was hard to recognize.

"I have made an alliance with Lord Maul! We have made amends and we both have different goals we are to help each other with. I want to take out the empire for taking what was mine!" Ventress said.

"What did we take?" Ahsoka asked not sure she wanted to know what it was.

"My power! My influence!" Ventress yelled jumping at Ahsoka and swinging down. She did a 360 in the air and slammed both her lightsabers towards Ahsoka. Ahsoka used her rage to repel the attacks and she force pushed Ventress away from her.

"Let me make a new entry into your brain! I am a servant of both sides of the force. I can use whatever I want!" Ahsoka screamed at her. She unleashed Force Lightning at Ventress. It wasn't blockable and Ventress flew back.

Ventress screaming in pain. A sight Ahsoka wanted to see for a long time. She let her go nonetheless.

"I suppose Lord Maul wants to kill Kenobi?" Ahsoka said letting Ventress go.

"Yes… Yes…. He…. Does." Ventress said regaining her breath.

"Tell Lord Maul we will pay him ten thousand Imperial Credits if he kills Kenobi and gives us proof of his death." Ahsoka said.

"What do I get?" Ventress asked.

"I understand you are mad at the empire. We will give you control of Ventooine if you stay out of our face and don't mess with the Imperial Military, The Imperial Monarchy, or the Imperial Force Order or anything empire. Just mess with the Jedi." Ahsoka said making sure every word was as clear as glass.

"I suppose that is a good deal." Ventress said.

"Good. Now get off Coruscant and inform your superior!" Ahsoka yelled.

Ventress ran out the door and Ahsoka could hear a ship start up and zoom away. She walked out of the warehouse and started walking towards her speeder.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Lord Maul… I made a deal with the empire." Ventress said as she approached the male Zabrak.

"Lord Ventress…. Are you insane?" Maul asked questioning her. She hated the empire and to hear her saying she made a deal with the empire is troubling.

"They will give us control of an entire planet if we don't mess with them. They will also give you ten thousand imperial credits if you can give them proof of his death." Ventress said showing him a datapad of the deal.

"Ventooine. Not much value but it's isolated so nobody will bother us. You did well Lord Ventress, you had me worried but I'm glad you chose not to disappoint your master." Maul said with an evil smile.

"While I was on Coruscant I found out that Kenobi was on Dagobah. If you were to send someone there then you may be able to capture the old man." Ventress said making sure Maul knew he was a washed up hermit.

"Acolytes!" Maul said.

A Pau'an came from behind them. He wielded a double bladed lightsaber with some circular thing in the middle. Ventress guessed this one spun in a circle. She also sensed a girl, a red headed women with a lightsaber at her belt. Ventress had to admit she was pretty, but did she get the job done?

The Holonet beeped and they answered. It was a figure of Empress Skywalker, she wore a black cloak with a Naboo headdress made of silver.

"Lord Maul. We were on different sides last time we met but the Republic was weak and corrupt. I would like to extend my hand in friendship to you and your order." She said all the while staying firm and strong.

"Why do you call me?" Maul asked confused.

"I have the whereabouts of Kenobi. I want the Jedi gone. You want Kenobi gone. It works out perfectly." The Empress said.

"We will work with you. What is your plan?" Maul asked.

"The Jedi have a stronghold on the planet Yavin with another base on Yavin 4. You will send your acolytes to Yavin 4 and we will send a battalion of Clones. They will be on orders to advance to the base and wipe out the Rogue Clones and Imperial Deserters serving the Jedi. Your acolytes will attack the base. I will send three battalions to Yavin and they will be commanded by three Grays. The name for our Force beings. You will be protected by them and once you get in close you can take out Kenobi." She said.

"I like your plan Empress. When will this plan be initiated?" Maul asked smiling at the fact he might finally have revenge.

"Tomorrow!" She said as the call terminated.

"You heard her! Kenobi will die tomorrow! NOBODY WILL STOP ME NOW!" Maul said in rage. This was the greatest moment of his life.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm going too." Anakin said.

"Ani? You don't need to!" Padme said.

"Who else is going to kill Yoda?" Anakin asked.

"You have a point. You're the most powerful force user in the galaxy." Padme said.

"I have done what only one other has done. I have found a way to bring people back from the dead." Anakin whispered.

"What!" Padme said astonished at what she just heard.

"I am all powerful! I can take down Yoda easily. I never go on missions because they are way too easy for me!" Anakin said.

"Very well Anakin." Padme said realizing she couldn't dissuade him.

**Sith and Grays vs Jedi! I'm going to work on a third story and this story will wrap up at maybe 12-13 chapters. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	9. Downfall

**I will finish up Imperial Force Order then resume Rebellion and Praxeum so stay tuned as you will see a lot of updates. **

0-0-0-0-0-0

The day had come. Operation Wipeout had arrived. Maul paced the room of the star destroyer provided by the empire. Fifty Star Destroyers and over five hundred thousand Tie Fighters along ith more than what was planned, three hundred brigades of Clones and ten brigades of Clone Commandos along with the whole Imperial Force Order. They had decided they didn't want to lose the opportunity so they struck with full force.

"Lord Maul. We are filing into the gunships now." A Clone said.

Normally Maul would choke someone who said now to him but this was a special day. He decided to let it go because Kenobi was who he wanted to kill. He boarded the gunship and they flew off to the surface.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Luke and his gunship landed in the woods surrounding the Jedi Fortress. He got a call from his father telling him they were all set and he advanced. They encountered a militia which they had no trouble dealing with. As they came into the opening, Luke noticed the building was made of metal. He cut the door open and signaled the Clones to go in. He followed them in and he noticed a Jedi up front, he force pushed her into the wall and noticed it was Maris Brood. Rage filled him and he jump usin the force and slammed into her body.

"Hello Maris! Remember me?" Luke asked.

Luke pounded on her lightsaber until he cut it in half. He then used Force Lightning on her until she almost died. He stopped there and choked her to death. The Dark Side felt so good.

"General. Let's move!" Said a clone from behind him.

"Lead the way." Luke said pointing with his lightsaber.

He entered a chamber where he saw Kenobi and Maul dueling. He knew not to intervene, Maul was already beating him. He saw a Togrutan he recognized as Shaak Ti and he engaged her.

"The dark side I sense in you young Skywalker. I feel light too… You are an interesting force user." Shaak Ti said.

"I use both sides to my advantage in a controlled way." Luke said. Leia came behind him and they double teamed Shaak. Leia flipped and swung high while Luke swung low catching her off guard. She blocked Leia's and then Luke's strike but Leia kicked her and she fell over. Leia Force choked her while Luke used Force Lightning. They stopped and Leia unleashed a Force Ability he had never seen before. It was a dark almost cloud like thing but it hit Shaak Ti and killed her instantly.

Only Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Luminara remained. Luke looked over and noticed Maul had Kenobi beat. He walked on as he heard a lightsaber pierce through skin. He sensed a wave in the light side that suddenly died.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin walked into the room where Yoda was. He ignited his blade and stood waiting for Yoda to acknowledge his presence.

"Come to kill me have you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master Yoda." Anakin said.

Yoda ignited his lightsaber and back flipped behind Anakin and then swung at his chest. Anakin turned and blocked. He released lightning which Yoda absorbed. He advanced towards Yoda and swung down towards him and missed but grazed his robe.

"Grown powerful in both aspects of the force you have…. A powerful person you have become." Yoda said as they locked blades. Yoda jumped up and Anakin force pushed him into the wall pinning him there. Despite Yoda's power. He was growing old and tired and was no match for Anakin's old body. Before Anakin could make the killing blow he disappeared into the force, the greatest Jedi ever. Gone.

0-0-0-0-0-0

As Anakin boarded the cruiser he couldn't help but feel sad. Yoda was a wise person and it sucked to lose him. He did leave a Holocron and Anakin would put that in the archives. He also lost Obi-Wan to Maul. He hated Obi-Wan but his life reflection made him regret turning on the Republic. Despite this, he had a happy life and knew it was the effects of killing a major force being that was getting in his way. He could bring them back but there was no point.

"Master?" Ahsoka said putting her hand on his shoulder sensing there was something wrong.

"Hey snips." Anakin said feeling a wave of relief from her presence.

"I can sense a certain sadness in you." Ahsoka said being straightforward about what she felt from him.

"We lost our past. Master Yoda, Obi-Wan, and the Jedi Order." Anakin said confessing his sadness. Ahsoka could feel it too. She lost her past but it wasn't as bad as Anakin's deal.

"At least you have me, Padme, and the former Republic senators…" Ahsoka said trying to cheer him up.

"I guess you're right." Anakin said as he walked into the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer.

"Your highness… We weren't expecting you up here. Forgive us for not having a suitable chair." The officer said.

"You are forgiven. I prefer to stand anyways." Anakin said calming the scared office down.

"Your highness. We have a transmission from the Sith cruiser." A man said.

"Put it though." Anakin said.

A Zabrak appeared, he was flanked by a Pau'an and a girl with red hair.

"Lord Maul. I heard you were successful in slaying Kenobi. I congratulate you. I have informed the Imperial Presence on Ventooine to come back to Coruscant. The ten thousand credits are waiting there." Anakin said making sure Maul knew what was going on.

"It was a pleasure working with you. My apprentice will be along to give you are thanks." Maul said with a menacing smile. A pair of lightsabers whizzed to life and Anakin spun around just in time to see them. He pulled his blade and blocked.

"Ahsoka! Check the rest of the ship. I don't want any Sith on my ship! Fire on the Sith cruiser." Anakin yelled. They began firing but before the lasers landed on the cruiser it fled to hyperspace.

"If I defeat you I will be able to become a powerful Sith!" Ventress screamed.

"I am a master of the force! You could have picked a better target." Anakin said.

"The greater the risk. The bigger the reward." Ventress yelled.

Anakin force pushed her away and deactivated his lightsaber. Ventress charged at him and he side stepped. She turned around and swung at his head but he ducked.

"He is brilliant." A crew member whispered to the guy next to him.

Ventress swung low and high but Anakin jumped and paralleled with the floor to be under the top blade but above the bottom blade. Ventress got mad and drew her lightsaber back. Anakin ignited his lightsabers and cut her in half.

"I want her remains cleaned up and put in the waste disposal." Anakin yelled walking away from the stunned crew.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Now a war on the Sith. I think this will end sooner than expected which means more Rebellion and Praxeum! I think next chapter will be the last chapter.**


	10. The End and Epilogue

**The Finale of Imperial Force Order! This chapter will see the fall of the Sith. I will also do an epilogue part in here too so this will get exciting.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

"We are coming out of hyperspace." Anakin heard Admiral Yularen say over the comlink. It had been a week since the siege of Ventooine and Mandalore was all the Sith had left. They came out of hyperspace and the Republic fleet was blockading the planet.

"They are in the capital. They are all in the capital building. I am taking myself, Ahsoka, Luke, and Leia down there to take them out." Anakin said to Admiral Yularen over the comlink.

Anakin go onto the gunship and it took off. He felt the bumpy ride as they went through the atmosphere.

Down on the surface. The Mandalorian Army was getting it's ass kicked by the Imperial Army.

"Fire the missiles at the control tower and those anti-air batteries!" Anakin yelled to the pilot.

A big explosion came from the command station that took out some of the retreating troops. Anakin and Ahsoka along with Luke and Leia landed at the outskirts of the city with three teams of commandos and the 501st elite commando squad.

They got to the palace untouched. They opened the door and fired on the Mandalorian Guard. They mowed through them and got up to the throne room where the republic clones provided cover for the Sith and the Grays to duel.

"Emperor Skywalker! I haven't seen you since the fall of the Jedi." Maul said with an evil smile on his face.

"Good to see you Sith Lothrat." Anakin replied.

"Darth Jade. Take the twins. Pau'an take the Togrutan. I have the Emperor." Maul said.

Maul lunged at Anakin. He blocked. He used force lightning to push him back and then he used a force push to knock him over. He took Mauls lightsaber and broke it in half. Maul charged dodging Anakin's blade. He tackled him and threw his lightsaber to the side. Maul punched at him but Anakin caught his arm and flipped him. He used his rage to strengthen him and he punched Maul repeatedly. Maul roundhouse kicked Anakin once he was free and then proceeded with a jump kick only to miss and hit the wall. Anakin punched him again. Maul flew back and hit the wall.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka charged the Pau'an and swung at him. He back flipped and then followed up with his own flurry of attacks. He pressed a button and his blade started spinning. She jabbed at him with her lightsaber stooping his lightsaber and disabling the spinning. He started it again. She noticed a weakness and put her lightsabers between the circle and slicing up and down disabling the lightsaber. She force pushed him into the wall. He got up and kicked her, sending Ahsoka into the wall. He force pushed her lightsabers away from her and engaged her. She punched him and then kicked him. He caught the kick and threw her on the ground. She jumped up, pulled his arm at an awkward angle and chopped down breaking it and causing him pain. She then cut his head off. She looked up and saw Maul get force pushed into the wall.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Luke and Leia charged Mara. Mara blocked them both and force pushed Leia away. She swung down at Luke. Luke blocked and elbowed her in the stomach, he then swept her legs making he lose grasp of the lightsaber. He held her in a force grip.

"Come back to the light. You are a good person." Luke said.

"I am a slave of the dark side. It feeds me and makes me powerful!" Mara screamed.

"Happiness is what feeds you. You are brainwashed." Luke said.

Mara looked around at all her companions. For the first time, she sensed Maul only cared about himself. She suddenly lost consciousness.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin looked around and saw the Pau'an dead on the floor. Mara unconscious on the floor, it looks as if she had been redeemed. He walked up to Maul and punched him in the face one more time. He called his lightsaber to his hand and beheaded the Zabrak Sith, the start of all his darkness.

"Mara here is returned to the light." Luke said coming up behind Anakin. The Commandos stood in awe, they were ordered not to intervene and they didn't have to.

"Good, good." Anakin said.

"They walked out to the streets and the people of Mandalore cheered. Truth be told they were living in fear since the Clone Wars but they were finally free.

"Citizens of Mandalore! Your Emperor has freed you! He now requests you celebrate tomorrow and take the whole day off! And that's an order!" Anakin said. People cheered and Anakin took some rum from a street bartender and chugged it before he departed the city and got into the gunship.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin got off the ship and entered the palace where all the other Grays, some senators, and his wife were waiting. On the way home Luke and Mara fell in love.

"Luke has finally found a girlfriend. I don't know where Leia is though." Anakin said.

"Oh she is flirting with a smuggler we hired. He is a good fighter so we gave him the rank of Captain." Padme said smiling as she watched the two laughing and sharing a glass of Corellian Wine.

"Whats his name?" Anakin asked.

"Han Solo. He has a Wookiee crew mate named Chewbacca." Padme said.

Anakin now understood why a Wookiee was behind them.

"Chewie! Come here!" Padme said.

The Wookiee came over and bowed.

"No need for that! We are friends!" Padme said rubbing his shoulder. The only thing she could reach.

0-0-0-0-0-0

_Epilogue_

_A period of peace in the galaxy 0 ABY to 54 ABY_

_4 ABY- Luke and Mara are married_

_6 ABY-Han and Leia are married_

_9 ABY-Luke and Mara have twins Anakin and Rex._

_11 ABY- Leia and Han have a daughter named Padme_

_52 ABY- Padme Skywalker dies of old age_

_54-56 ABY Outer Rim War_

_56 ABY- Ahsoka Tano dies in the battle of Geonosis sacrificing herself to blow up the Sith base._

_57 ABY- Anakin Skywalker dies of old age_

_60- Luke descends to the throne and Mara is crowned Empress. The empire is split in half. Han and Leia controlling the Northern part with Alderaan as their capital. Luke and Mara controlling the southern part with Coruscant as their capital._

_63 ABY- North Empire is changed into a republic with Leia has its Chancellor._

_67 ABY-Leia's term ends and they retire to private life on Coruscant with Luke and Mara._

_69 ABY-Han Solo dies in a shuttle crash on route to Corellia._

_70 ABY- The Republic declares war on the Southern Empire._

_72 ABY- Luke dies in a battle with New Jedi Order Master Shika_

_74 ABY-The empire falls and Mara leads the Imperial Force Order into hiding._

_81 ABY- Mara Jade Skywalker dies in the IFO base on Tatooine. She is buried next to Anakin, Shmi, and Luke Skywalker._

_85 ABY- The Imperial Force Order declares war on the Republic._

_98 ABY-Chewbacca kills the Chancellor and leads the IFO to victory._

_101 ABY- Chewbacca is made Emperor of the universe._

0-0-0-0-0-0

**If you were ever unhappy that Chewbacca didn't get a medal well then here! Chewbacca Supreme Grand Emperor of the Galaxy! I know these last two chapters weren't great writing but I just wanted to finish the story. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
